


Both Of You Or  None Of You

by Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction
Summary: Robb and Theon are in love with there best friend. She is in love with both of them and can’t decide who she loves more.





	Both Of You Or  None Of You

Requested will not say by who for protection of there privacy

Warming threesome smut ahead. There is a warning before the smut starts.

Robb and Theon were in the training yard sparing, joking and talking. Robb and Theon’s eyes panned over to you in your tight-fitting gold dress as you were squashed between Sansa and Jeyne lost in conversation. “The things I would do to her if I got the chance,” Groaned the Greyjoy. “Don’t say things like that about her,” snapped the Stark. “I could only dream of the faces and the sound she would make,” The ward continued. “I said don’t say things like that about her,” The lord reminds. “All I am saying his if I had the chance to be with her I wouldn’t hesitate,” The last living son of Balon Greyjoy pushes. “I SAID DON’T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT HER,” The oldest son of Eddard Stark bursts. “why cause you know if I asked she would let me into her bed instantly while you have no chance as far as you know maybe she already has opened her legs for me,” The future lord of the iron islands taunts. The future lord of Winterfell snaps and attacks his best friend meanwhile across the courtyard.

You sat between your best friends Jeyne and Sansa as you discussed your problem you were having about your other two best friends. “I love Robb he is sweet and caring and kind and protective and passionate and handsome a girl’s ultimate fantasy but I am in love with Theon too he keeps me on my toes he is cocky and arrogant and flirty and playful and hot I don’t know what to do I don’t have a chance of either one being in to me but I can’t love two guys anyways,” You rambled. “I think you should be with Robb,” Squealed Sansa. “No way you should be with Theon,” argues Jeyne. The conversation was cut short when you heard a commotion. Your heads snap up to see Robb and Theon rolling around punching each other. You gasped before flying up and sprinting across the muddy courtyard. “STOP STOP IT NOW STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW THE BOTH YOU GET OFF OF HIM STOP FIGHTING STOP IT STpP IT PLEASE,” You cried. You saw the both of them turn to you. Both males felt a ping of guilt as they looked at the fear in your Y/E/C (Your eye color) eyes. They stopped their assault and stood up. You examined each of them and there new cuts and bruises. “Come before Catelyn fins out and murders the both of you,” You demand causing both of them to smile and chuckle. You extend your hands and each of them took a hand as you pulled them to your chambers. “Sit,” You command. They both took a seat at the edge of your bed. You walked over bending over and digging through your chest for the medical supplies kit you were looking for. You took it out opening it. You took out two pieces of ripped fabric and walked over getting them wet. You left one in the pot and turned to them. “Who is first,” You asked looking at them. “He can go first,” Mumbled the young wolf. You walked to Theon wiping the blood from his face. You glided back to the pot of water grabbing the other piece of fabric out of the shiny metal pot and dropping the other one into the lukewarm water with a clunk and a splash. Watching the water turn a light shade of red. The room was so silent you could hear the three of your breaths increase as you washed the rest of the blood away and stitched up both boys cuts. “Now are you two fools going to tell me why you were fighting,” You asked your face scrunching up in confusion. Robb and Theon for once in their lives had the same thought running through there minds and it was how adorable you face looked. It took everything they had not to laugh and kiss you when your face transformed from confusion to anger. Your hands gripped your hip like the boys in front of you so long to do and glared before snapping,“Why were you fighting.” “Does it matter,” Asked Theon? “Yes because I love you guys and you guys really scared me you guys acted like you wanted to kill each other out there and I want to know what would cause such hate between best friends between my best friends,” You rant. Your anger turning to sadness. Robb’s heart melted when he saw how upset his jealousy and protectiveness made you. Theon’s heart cracked when he realized how bad he messed up. Guilt overtook them both. Robb knew he needed to tell you his feelings. He was in love with you. He found you the most beautiful woman. Everything about you was perfect to him. He needed to make you his cause you were constantly on his mind. Theon had a similar revelation. Theon was in love with you. He found you the sexiest woman alive. Everything you did had Theon thanking the gods for you being in his life. He needed to make you his cause you drove him crazy. “I am sorry we scared you that was never our intentions I let my emotions get the best of me he was making very inappropriate comments about someone very important to me,” Robb apologizes softly before explaining. “I am sorry you were so affected I was just teasing him a little I would never mean those comments,” Theon apologizes before explaining. You were thankful for both apologies and explanations but a big ball of rage and jealousy filled your gut at the thought of both of them caring for someone so deeply they would fight. “You guys are best friends things aren’t supposed to divide you,” You plead. Robb took your hands in his before agreeing, “Your right your always right actually I have something I need to ask you when you have a moment.” “As do I preferably before you talk to Robb,” Adds Theon jumping up. “Or you could both tell me now were all best friends we don’t have to hide anything,” You suggest. “Very well,” They both say in unison looking at each other and glaring before turning back to you. They both began to ramble before you had to stop them. “One at a time slowly Robb you asked first you go,” You order. He smiled before taking your hands in his and confessing, “I am in love with you my sweet beautiful Y/N you are the most beautiful woman I could imagine. I think about you all the time My heart skips a beat when I see you smile. Your laugh is like an angel singing. Your voice is music. Everything you do is perfect. I feel a flutter deep in my belly when you say my name. Your all I want in this world please be mine?” Your hands and attention were ripped from Robb’s hands and his pleading gaze. “I am in love with you I am in love with all the cute little faces you make I am in love with everything you do I thank the gods for putting you in my life daily My heart speeds up when you say my name I would do anything to hear you laugh that is the most beautiful sound in this world or see you smile that makes my knees weak Your all I need Your all I long for Will you be mine,” Admitted Theon? You head began to spin causing you to get dizzy and lightheaded. You removed your hands from his and sat on your bed chest moving up and down rapidly with every shallow quick breath. “Are you okay,” The stark asked crouching down in front of you. “What is wrong,” Theon asked crouching on the other side of you. They both had looks of concern as they each and a palm on your knees. You calmed down slightly before you avow, “I can’t choose I am in love with the both of you.” “How,” Growled Robb. “I love you both equally Robb you are sweet and kind compassionate yet protective one of the most handsome men I have seen your a fairytale but Theon is exciting he is cocky and arrogant flirty and playful Both of you make my niece weak with your smile My head spin when you say my name your laughs are music to my ears you guys are both on my mind all day and night I am so sorry but I love you I love both of you,” You cried tears slipping from your bloodshot watery eyes and down your puffy swollen cheeks. “Shh calm down darling,” Theon comforts as he sits on the bed and pulls you into his side. “That is okay you can take your time think you can make your decision when your ready,” Allowed The young wolf. “THAT IS THE POINT ROBB I DON’T WANT TO CHOOSE I CAN’T CHOOSE AND EVEN IF I COULD I WOULDN’T WANT TO I LOVE YOU BOTH AND I WANT YOU BOTH I KNOW I CAN’T HAVE THAT THAT IS WHY I HAVE TO SAY NO TO BOTH OF YOU NO MATTER HOW BAD IT HURTS BUT I HAVE TO BECAUSE IT IS BOTH OF YOU OR NONE OF YOU,” You break down sobbing into The greyjoy’s chest. “I am okay with sharing we both love her she loves us it might be hard but we could do it for her our stunning perfect angel,” Theon reasoned with his best friend. “I guess your right we can share we both love you and you love us it isn’t fair to make you choice you can have us both love,” The heir to Winterfell granted. “Really,” You asked hopefully. “Really,” They both agreed in unison. Robb sat his self on the other side of you. You pulled yourself away from Theon and wrapped yourself in Robb’s. You pulled away kissing both of there cheeks and placing your hands over there’s. “Thank you my loves,” You thank your lovers. “Your welcome,” Theon accepts before removing his hands from your grip and moving them to your face. He looked into your eyes before pulling your soft puffy salty lips against his. He kissed you passionately only letting your lips go due to the both of you needing oxygen. “Your welcome,” Whimpered a turned on Robb. You turned to him and gripped his face in your hands. Slamming your lips on his. Your kiss was passionate and heated. Your hands were gripping at each others bodies.

(The smut is starting now)

Theon let a desperate moan as Robb lowered you to the mattress. The greyjoy pushed the stark over slightly and took your lips. The young wolf kissed down your neck to the base. He began to suck there causing you to moan into your other lovers mouth. Robb began to nibble and blew at the base of your neck as you moaned. The Kraken released your lips and began to undress himself. Your eyes watched the man undressing in front of you as he removed his tunic first then his trousers letting his half hard erection spring forward. Robb stood as well stripping his tunic showing his toned midsection then his trousers allowing his half hard erection to spring forward as well. Your eyes scanned both of your lovers’ bodies hungrily pulling your bottom lip between your pearly white teeth. You stood up slowly unhooking the bodice of your dress from your skirt throwing it to the floor. Your skirt fell down pooling around your feet. You untied your corset letting it hit the floor with a thud. The young lords mouths salivated while looking your body up and down. You fell back on the bed with a bounce using your elbow to climb up the soft mattress. With your finger you motioned them both to your side. You gripped both of there throbbing penises in your hand. You softly stocked up and down as you used your thumb to rub there tips. Both men moaned like crazy as they threw their head back mouth agape. Precum was oozing out of both of there pulsing red knobs. You sat up and brought your mouth to The future lord of the iron islands into your mouth being to jerk the future lord of Winterfell harder. You took the ward to the back of your throat a few times before he was pleading with you,“ Stop darling I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.” You took yourself away from him and switched your mouth to Robb. You kitten licked the tip. Theon climbed between your legs began to kiss and nipped at your thighs as you sucked Robb between your puffy soft feminine lips. You sucked the eldest son of Eddard Stark slowly at first as The lord between your legs kitten licked your cunt. You moaned around Robb’s rock hard causing him to let out a moan. The last living son of Balon Greyjoy let out a groan of appreciation. You began to take the cock in your mouth to the back of your throat. Theon took his mouth away from your core and replaced with his finger. He traced finger eights on your clit. His eyes locked on to the act you were performing on his best friends. His best friend gravely moans rang out following your angelic moans of both of there names. “I am gonna cum you gotta stop,” The other man moaned out. Robb watched as you let his cock hit the back of your throat one more time and then released him with a pop. Your head flew back against your fluffy feather pillow as The man between your thighs thrust one finger in out curling it in a come here motion every few thrusts he added a second finger once your head flew back he continued his previous patterned until he added a third finger causing you to scream his name. He continued his pleasurable attach using his thumb to rub the little bundle of nerves. Robb slid himself on to the mattress next to you and he palmed your breast pinching and twisting your erect nipples. He let his hand continued to rub one of your breasts with his hand as he brought the other in your mouth. He switched back and forth. “Theon Robb my loves Don’t stop I am gonna cum,” You moaned your back arching off the bed. An intense build up in the bottom of your belly becoming too much to bear as it explodes. Theon removes his hands and uses his tongue groaning, “She tastes so good come taste of gorgeous little angel Stark.” The man sucking your breast kissed down the valley of your breast all the way to your throbbing core. You laid there painting. Ned Stark’s ward moved out of the way crawling up and kissing your lips sucking the air from your lungs letting you taste yourself on his tongue. The future warden of the north gripped your thighs softly placing them on his shoulders before leaving an open-mouthed kiss on your vagina then slipping his skilled tongue through your folds. “You taste like heaven angel,” The wolf groaned in appreciation. “So beautiful” Theon complemented against your skin. Theon left kisses all over your body caressing your soft flesh as you moaned out both of your lovers names. Robb licked a figure eight before going back to your bud sucking it in and scraping it with his teeth slightly as he released. Your hand went to the curls in his hair and the other scraped The Kraken’s back. You moaned and cursed as the familiar feeling built in the bottom of your stomach. The energy became unbearable as you yelled out, “I’M CUMMING!” You released all over his tongue and he licked up your juices. Your chest was heaving rapidly as you came down for your second orgasms. Robb fell down on to the mattress next to you. The two men stroked their shafts. You got up on your knees throwing a leg over Robb’s balancing yourself above his throbbing cock. You felt Theon position himself behind you. “Are you sure you are ready for this,” Clarified Robb through a hoarse whisper? “Yes I want you both of you,” You answer creasing Robb’s face and Theon’s. You sunk down on Robb rolling your hips a couple times before Theon thrust into your behind. Everytime you would roll your self forward on the Stark the greyjoy would thrust in to you. You could feel the build up in the lower regions of your midsection and the ache in your core. Your moans and whimpers were complemented with there groans, moans, grunts, and complements. “I’m gonna cum cum with me my loves,” You order. All at once the three of you exploded. You lied in the middle of them exhausted chest heaving. You looked at the both of them. You couldn’t be happier you had both the men you loved. Thank the gods it was both of them not none of them.


End file.
